


take my breath away

by LadyMerlin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tenderness, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: “Ed, honestly. I’m ashamed it’s taken me this long to figure it out. This relationship is supposed to be mutually satisfying. I want you to be as happy as I am.” Roy sounds utterly sincere, which just means he’s more of a dumbass than Ed had realised.“You’re a moron,” Ed says, because there’s no harm in letting Roy know. “If you think I’m not perfectly happy with you, you’d better put out a BOLO for your missing brain, before it gets too far away. Iamhappy, I don’t need this, Roy.”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 19
Kudos: 269





	take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by art by Silentwalrus (Chad) whose [art](https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/190990926983/some-raunch-from-patreon-scars-are-extra-hard) caught me between its teeth and shook me like a dog with a bone, except in this case I'm the dog and this fic was the bone and - well idk where I was going with this metaphor but basically, blame Chad.
> 
> WARNING: This is super consensual but neither safe nor sane - please don't try this at home. I rarely ever know what I'm talking about and even though nothing goes wrong, this fic is _not_ where you want to be learning about breathplay.

The whole mess had started when they’d been fucking in Roy’s office and Roy had put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, and Ed had come so hard he’d blacked out for a second. 

When he’d come to, Roy had been panicking, on the cusp of calling a medic - reputation be damned. Ed had gotten shakily to his feet, shocked by his own reaction, by the aftershocks of his own climax. Unfortunately, before Ed could offer to pick up where they’d left off, Roy had his own meltdown, and there was just no recovering the mood from that. 

Though, it’s not like Roy hadn’t known from the beginning that Ed was into _stuff_. Unconventional stuff. Ed should have known better than to think he could hide it from Roy for very long. 

All it had taken was one night and a little bit too much wine for Roy to pry out a secret that Ed would have liked to take to the grave. God, and it’s so embarrassing because Roy keeps talking about it like it’s something normal and acceptable, like Ed isn’t a _freak_ for wanting it like this. 

“Ed, honestly. I’m ashamed it’s taken me this long to figure it out. This relationship is supposed to be mutually satisfying. I want you to be as happy as I am.” He sounds utterly sincere, which just means he’s more of a dumbass than Ed had realised. 

“You’re a moron,” he says, because there’s no harm in letting Roy know. “If you think I’m not perfectly happy with you, you’d better put out a BOLO for your missing brain, before it gets too far away. I _am_ happy, I don’t need this, Roy.” 

Roy’s mouth twists wryly like his point has just been proven, and Ed quickly reviews his own words to see where he’s slipped up. “You said it, darling. You don’t need it, but you want it, don’t you?” 

Roy’s insight (and pedantry) momentarily takes his breath away, and he can’t even deny it. 

“And in any case, I don’t know why you’re so ashamed of it. I don’t think there’s anything wrong in wanting things like this, during sex or at any time, really.” 

“I’m not a _baby_ ,” Ed snarls, losing his grip on his anger. “I’m not a child that needs to be coddled by my lover, and I know perfectly well it’s not normal. I don’t want you to pity me!”

Roy blinks. “You’ve said a lot of stupid shit but that’s probably in the top ten of most stupid things you’ve ever said. No one on this planet thinks you’re a baby, no one in their right minds, Ed. And I think there’s a pretty big difference between being treated like a baby and being pressed down into a mattress while you’re being fucked. If you don’t see the difference, maybe you’re the one who needs his head checked.” 

Oddly enough, the casual crudeness makes him feel a little less on edge. Roy is always kind to him (and he likes to think he’s kind too), but they never talk about it, even though their kindness doesn’t look like it does for other people. 

“Explain it to me, Ed. What exactly do you like?” 

Ed heaves a sigh, tilting his head back over the edge of the seat and staring up at the ceiling. His legs are sprawled out in front of him, and Roy is studying him like a science experiment gone wrong. “I like it when you’re on top of me and I can’t breathe. It’s nice. Comforting.” He’s not going to offer more, because it’s already humiliating enough that everyone knows about this, about him, and - god it makes him want to _cringe._

“Do you want me to physically restrict your airflow?” Roy asks, absolutely unphased at the nature of the discussion. “Would you like it if I wrapped my hands around your neck? Pressed my fingers into your trachea?”

Ed groans and squeezes his eyes shut. “Can we not talk about this? I really don’t want to talk about this.” He really, _really_ doesn’t want Roy to notice that even the thought, even the threat of Roy choking him like that has him a little aroused.

“Alright, tell you what. If I do anything you don’t like, even if it’s just talking, and you hold up your palm, I’ll stop. No matter what, no questions asked. Okay?” 

Ed is aware of the concept of safe words, though he’s never used one himself. He covers his face and nods, trying to pretend he’s not blushing. 

“God,” Roy whispers. “You’re so young, darling. If I were a better man…” he trails off, because this is an argument they’ve had a hundred times before. Ed doesn’t want a ‘better’ man. “Come to bed.” 

-

Roy doesn’t mention it after that, for long enough that Ed stops thinking about it, and almost forgets it ever happened. This is, of course, a mistake. He should have known better than to think Roy could ever let something like this go. 

They don’t have sex as frequently as people think they do, but on days like this, when they’re both tired and worked up for no particular reason, he doesn’t bother putting on clothes after his shower. He just lies down on their bed with his eyes closed, feet hanging off the edge. He doesn’t bother touching himself either, while waiting for Roy to emerge from the bathroom; He’ll get Ed there, wherever he needs to be. 

He jolts out of his light doze when he feels Roy’s hands on his chest, broad and warm and gentle, stroking long lines from his shoulders down to his hips. “Hey.” 

“Hello, darling,” Roy purrs from on top of him, knees on either side of Ed’s waist, a devilish grin on his lips. He’s already hard, and Ed’s mouth waters as he reaches a hand out to touch Roy’s cock. “Ah, not today darling. Today I’ve got a plan.” 

Roy’s plans in life are generally pretty decent if not infallible, but in bed, Ed trusts him without exception. “Okay, Roy. Where’d you want me?” 

“Go down and get a jug of water and some glasses. Make sure the doors and windows are locked, please.” Ed obeys, because he’d have done that anyway, even if Roy hadn’t asked him too. He doesn’t bother with any clothes or a towel; knowing that Roy is watching him walk away always sends a little thrill down his spine. 

It only takes a few minutes, but by the time he’s up, Roy has closed all the curtains and all the lights are on. The bedsheets have been changed to a new set Ed hasn’t seen before. “On the bed, please, face up.” 

Ed arranges himself, sprawled across the mattress, grinning lazily up at Roy. The sheets are really nice, actually, soft against his skin. “I’m going to try something, but if you don’t like it I want you to push me away. Both hands on my shoulders, just push me off. Alright?” 

Ed quirks an eyebrow. Roy’s expression is deadly serious, and while he’d normally take the opportunity to make a joke, it doesn’t seem like Roy is in that sort of mood, so he nods. “Alright.” 

Roy crawls on top of him again, in the same position except they’re higher up on the bed, and cups his face. “You’re really beautiful, you know?” 

Ed can’t help the blush. “You’re not too bad yourself,” he says, because lately he’s wanted to do for Roy what Roy always does for him. It feels like he’s wasted too many years pretending to not like the man when actually, he really does. 

“Remember, push me off if you’re not comfortable, okay?” Roy asks, and before Ed can ask what exactly he’s planning, he kisses Ed. It’s just a kiss, albeit a very nice one. Ed kisses back automatically, opening his mouth to let Roy in, and wonders what exactly Roy has up his sleeves. 

He doesn’t have to wait too long before he finds out, when Roy reaches up and pinches his nose. It’s abrupt and it’s bizarre, and his first reaction is to actually shove Roy off him, but something makes Ed pause. 

A beat passes but the kiss doesn’t break, even if Roy isn’t at it quite as intensely. It’s just a press of their lips, their tongues touching lightly, but with his nose pinched shut, Ed can’t breathe. 

He can’t _breathe_. 

His heart pounds over-loud and he tries to gasp for air but Roy doesn’t let up, and even though his vision is sparking Ed doesn’t want to push him away, he doesn’t want Roy to stop, and Roy doesn’t stop until - 

Until Ed’s eyes are closed and his fingers are tingling and his entire body is suffused with warmth like he’s in a hot bath, and he can feel his cock swelling without even being touched, just from this one kiss - 

And Roy stops, pulling away entirely. Ed gasps for air and colour returns to his vision instantly, even though his extremities still feel numb. He stares at Roy in shock, unable to process what had just happened. 

“Did you like that?” Roy asks, cupping his cheek again. Ed tilts into it automatically, basking in the affection. He nods silently. “Do you want to try more of that, tonight?” 

Ed thinks about it for a second, and then nods. There’s no one else he trusts to take care of him like Roy. Not in this, not in anything else. And somehow, Roy knows this is what gets him off. 

“Alright. Lie back, please.” Ed lets Roy arrange his limbs on the bed, splayed out in all directions. It’s almost a little funny how seriously Roy is taking this. “I’m going to put my hand around your throat. I’m not going to squeeze it for now, but I’ll tell you before I do. Okay?”

Ed digs up a grin and nods at Roy. He’s still not sure why he’d been so shaken by Roy pinching his nose like that, but shadows of how it had felt are still lingering in his body, the feeling of his lungs compressing because there was no oxygen in them, his heart pounding hard because his body thought that it might be dying, even when he wasn’t afraid.

Roy telegraphs his intent clearly, but Ed’s entire body still goes super-hot the moment Roy wraps his fingers around his throat, even before he puts any pressure on it, just from the sensation of someone touching him there. He feels his spine tensing and arching upwards, his own hands coming up to cover Roy’s, without his permission. 

“You alright, darling?” Roy asks, voice even and grounding. “I’d like you to lift your hand to show me you remember your safe word, please. Can you do that?” 

It takes Ed a second to understand what he’s being asked, and then another second to comply, lifting his hand from the elbow, to prove that he remembers. 

“Good boy,” Roy says, and Ed can’t help but whine at the praise, low and soft because breathing is suddenly very difficult, even though Roy hasn’t even done anything yet. “I’m going to squeeze your throat, and I want you to lift your hand when you want me to stop or ease up. Even if you don’t lift your hand, I’m going to stop in ten seconds, alright?” 

Ed gives him a thumbs up, because words are not going to happen, not now, not like this. He’s expecting it when Roy’s fingers start squeezing his throat, lightly at first but then with increasing pressure. He’s _not_ expecting the way Roy’s other hand wraps around his dick and starts stroking him. He’s already hard and his own emissions are slick against his skin, reducing the friction between his dick and Roy’s hand until it’s just hot-prickly-scratchy- _rough_ enough to make his body _sing_. 

Roy stops before he’s had nearly enough of what he wants, and he whines again, desperate from how much he needs Roy to keep going. Roy shushes him, strokes his thumb down the side of his neck and presses his other hand flat against Ed’s stomach, where his pulse is jumping just beneath his skin. “I’m going to keep going, I promise darling, but I need to give you breaks in between so I don’t cause any permanent harm.” 

Ed honestly thinks this is going to change him in some fundamental way, so Roy might as well continue until Ed comes his brains out, but he’d need too many words to express himself so thoroughly; he doesn’t bother. “Twenty seconds,” he whispers, because that sounds like it might almost be enough, for each round. 

Roy shakes his head. “Fifteen, tops. But as I increase the pressure, I’ll reduce the time. Fair?” Ed nods, and Roy starts again. 

True to his word, his grip around Ed’s throat is just a little tighter now, his fingers digging into Ed’s skin. Ed’s lips part involuntarily and sparks begin flashing in the corners of his vision, and they have nothing to do with the way Roy is slowly jacking him off, his wrist twisting at the end of every stroke to tug at the loose skin at the head of his cock, making his hips twitch in helpless circles. He hisses as he feels heat building up at the base of his cock, deep inside his belly near the tail end of his spine. Slick drips out of him but he’s not paying any attention to it, not when there’s so much other stimulation occupying his senses. 

This time, when Roy releases his throat, Ed almost wails, bereft. Thankfully, Roy doesn’t stop pumping his cock, keeps his pace steady and firm, his grip tighter than it usually is, single handedly ratcheting Ed higher while also keeping him grounded. His thumb drags cruelly against the slit of Ed’s cock, causing another pulse of slick to gush out of him, and Roy doesn’t even pause to hesitate before he smears it down the sides of Ed’s cock, turning the rough stroke into a much smoother one. It’s both better and worse than before. 

“Twelve seconds,” he whispers lowly, but by the time Ed understands what Roy is saying, it’s already begun. This time, Roy doesn’t squeeze his entire throat. Instead, he pushes his thumb into a particular point below Ed’s jawline, and he instantly feels his airflow reduce by more than half. He gasps for air instinctively, but it doesn’t help because there’s nowhere for his breath to go, no way for it to reach his lungs. “Remember to lift your hand if you want me to stop,” Roy whispers. 

Ed doesn’t want him to stop. Ed doesn’t want this to stop. 

The entire world has gone hazy through his half-lidded eyes, muffled and quiet until the only thing he can hear is the sound of his own heartbeat, blood roaring in his ears like a flash flood or a waterfall. He can’t see Roy’s hand on his dick but every stroke feels like lightning in his gut, like a spear of pleasure piercing straight through his guts to his spine. His pulse is slowing with every beat of his heart, he can hear it, can feel himself getting lightheaded and floaty, like Roy’s hand around his neck is the only thing keeping him pinned to the bed. 

His eyes are sinking shut when he hears Roy’s voice, as if it’s coming from the next room, or through water, “ _four._ ” 

It’s a word, even though he doesn’t know what it means. He recognizes Roy’s voice, but that’s all it is. His heart is pounding so hard that it actually hurts, and his breaths have gone shallow and weak. “ _Three_ ,” Roy says, and Ed tries to take account of his body, of the arch of his back as his hips are pushing into Roy’s hand, straining up for more than Roy is giving him. “ _Two_ ,” he says, and Ed’s vision is almost entirely gone, more flashes of white than colour, almost terrifyingly like the Gate, but different. 

“ _One_ ,” he says, and releases. 

The first rush of air into his lungs _hurts_. It’s so overwhelming that Ed thinks he could scream or cry from it, and of course, Roy times it perfectly, squeezing his cock and twisting his wrist viciously in a way he knows Ed can’t resist. The euphoria of air in his lungs combined with Roy’s skilled hands squeezing the pleasure out of him is enough, it’s more than enough, and Ed comes _hard_ on an exhale, all his muscles contracting at once as he climaxes, shoving the remaining molecules of air out of his lungs all at once. 

He can’t breathe. _He can’t breathe_. 

When he comes back to himself, his vision blurry with tears, Roy is on top of him, wiping his eyes, stroking his shoulders and his back, whispering sweet nonsense at him. Ed is still gasping for breath and his heart is hammering like a machine gun but at least his body is lying flat on the bed again, even if his cock is still pulsing with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

He reaches up and clings to Roy’s bicep, a wordless request. Roy doesn’t deny him, and instead gathers him in his arms and lifts him up, like Ed is no heavier than a child. He laces their legs together and drags Ed until their bodies are close, pressed almost chest-to-chest, Ed’s face tucked into the crook of Roy’s neck. Roy breathes slowly and deeply, deliberately, knowing that Ed will instinctively match his pace. 

“How are you, darling?” Roy asks, pulling the rubber band off the end of Ed’s braid and finger-combing the hair loose, stroking it smooth and pressing kisses to the top of Ed’s head, to his forehead, whatever he can reach. 

“I’m good,” Ed rasps, voice showing the after-effects of what they’d just done. “Really good, Roy. _Fuck_.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Roy replies, trying to not swell up with pride. Ed’s breathing is definitely becoming more regular as the seconds pass. “Do you want to drink some water?” 

Ed shakes his head and draws back from Roy’s embrace. “Didn’t you like it?” he asks, glancing down between Roy’s legs with a silent question. 

Roy shakes his head. He’d liked it more than he probably should. “I was worried. Wasn’t really paying attention.” 

Ed rolls his eyes and clears his throat. “C’mon. Fuck me until you come.” It’s an invitation as much as it is a request; something that Ed himself wants as much as he hopes Roy wants it. 

Roy shakes his head again. “You must be exhausted, love. I’ll just take care of it in the bathroom and we can go to sleep.” 

Ed clicks his tongue and wraps his hand around Roy’s wrist, refusing to let go. “Please, Roy. Don’t be an idiot. I want to feel you inside me.” 

Roy studies him. “I won’t last very long,” he says, admitting that he’d been pretty damn affected by Ed’s orgasm too. 

Ed grins, knowing he’s won this round. (He wins every round). “I don’t mind. The sooner you come in me, the sooner we can go to sleep, so that we can wake up and do it all over again.” 

“You’re insatiable,” Roy huffs, but he’s laughing. Ed inclines his head in agreement. “How do you want it?” 

Ed crawls off Roy’s lap, careful not to bump against anything sensitive, and turns around so that he’s on his knees, back facing Roy. He looks over his shoulder, with his hair hanging down his back and over his shoulders. “I want to feel it. Give it to me hard and fast. I’ve got mine. Use me until you get yours,” he says. Roy is a very considerate lover, but sometimes Ed just wants to get plowed by his boyfriend until he’s limping the next day. 

“Bare?” Roy asks, instead of protesting or asking if Ed is sure, which makes Ed grin. He nods. He’s always been a fan of Roy making a mess of him, even if they have to sacrifice the bedsheets in exchange. “I read about this too, by the way. If I press your face into the mattress, d’you think you’d be able to get off again?” 

Ed’s mouth goes dry and he turns to glance at Roy again. Ed’s cock isn’t completely soft, but then it rarely is, after they have sex. He doesn’t know if it means he’s ready to go again, but the thought of it is a nice one for sure. “I can try,” he offers. 

“Alright,” Roy says, stroking his cock lightly. It’s shining and hard and very thick, so much that Ed can feel his mouth watering. “Face down, love.” 

“‘t should be illegal to call me love when you’re going to fuck me like this,” Ed comments, idly. 

“Why?” Roy asks, and Ed hears the familiar sound of oil being squeezed into Roy’s palm. A wet finger presses into him without much fanfare and Ed squirms, unsure whether he’s squirming back into the touch or away from the pressure. “This is me, showing my love,” Roy whispers, low and dark. His need is evident in his voice. A second finger presses into Ed, perfunctory. Roy wants Ed to feel the stretch, and he can already feel anticipation bubbling in his gut, his semi pressed into the rucked up bedsheets. 

The first brush of Roy’s cock against his ass sends shivers down his spine, when Roy angles it to catch against Ed’s hole and then drags it upwards to rub against his ass. Roy takes himself in hand and taps it against the small of Ed’s back, leaving a patch of wetness that makes something inside Ed quiver with anticipation. Then he brings himself back down and presses the head of his cock against Ed’s hole again, this time pressing in and stopping only when the widest part of the head has breached the tightest ring of muscle. Ed grits his teeth and tries to acclimatize to the stretch, trying to breathe and open up around the intrusion. 

For the longest moment, Roy doesn’t move, and he’s so hard that Ed can feel his pulse through his dick. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do this, you know? It’d hardly be a chore to fuck your thighs instead.” But Ed wants it too much, and he knows that Roy knows it. This is the last out he’ll be offered. “Remember, hand up if you want me to stop.” Ed grits his teeth again and nods, silently. 

Roy doesn’t ask again, instead tilting his hips and sinking into Ed with all his weight, pinning him in place with his cock. Ed squirms but there’s no escape, no way to reduce the pressure of Roy’s weight on top of him, inside him. He’s taken Roy’s cock before, but Roy rarely lets him get away without stretching properly. His body feels like it’s on fire. 

He knees Ed’s legs apart, making space for himself between Ed’s thighs. He’s still pressed inside when he leans over Ed’s body and buries his hands into Ed’s hair. He catches chunks of it between his spread fingers and then twists until he has a grip at the back of Ed’s head, tugging in a way that makes Ed moan, like he’s pulling at a thread connected directly to the pleasure center in the base of his stomach. 

Roy uses his grip to turn Ed’s head so that his face is pressed into the mattress, and rolls his hips slowly, grinding his cock into Ed’s body like a stone pestle into a mortar made of flesh. The moan that stutters out of Ed feels like it’s been dragged across sandpaper, muffled by the bedsheets. His other hand curves around Ed’s bicep pinning him down with Roy’s body weight. 

He rolls his hips again, dragging the fat head of his cock inside Ed’s body, sparking pleasure whenever it hits the right spots. Ed tries to rock backwards to meet Roy, but his grip on the back of Ed’s head tightens almost painfully, keeping him in place. “You’re so gorgeous,” Roy whispers. 

When he starts moving, he drives all rational thought out of Ed’s head almost instantly. There’s none of his usual tenderness, and his pace is brutally fast, gloriously hard, and Ed wants to swear but there’s fabric in his mouth and nowhere near enough breath in his lungs to form words for it. Roy’s fingertips hurt where they dig into his arm, and Ed doesn’t want it to stop. 

A rumble builds up inside his chest and soon enough, Roy’s pace stutters. He doesn’t stop, but Ed feels him shaking apart even as he pushes himself back into Ed. Each thrust spills more slick inside him, until it’s dripping out and trickling down his thighs, and still Roy fucks him until they’re both empty, tiny guttural sounds escaping from the effort of his movement. 

Ed is gasping but the time Roy turns his face sideways. He lets go of Ed’s hair and lowers himself down onto Ed’s body, and Ed can feel his heart hammering against his back. His breath his hot on the nape of Ed’s neck, and his lips are as soft as air. 

Roy only takes a moment to recover before sliding a hand around Ed’s body and taking hold of his cock. Ed comes after a few firm strokes, spilling onto the bedsheets and squirming backwards onto Roy’s cock to get away from his hand. 

They lie there panting for long moments until Ed starts dozing and Roy laughs softly into his ear. “If we fall asleep like this, we’ll wake up glued together,” he teases, swiping his filthy hand up Ed’s stomach and up to his chest. It’s not like it makes matters any worse; Ed is already filthy, covered in sweat and oil and bodily fluids. 

He doesn’t wait for Ed to respond though, and sits back on his haunches, the movement making Ed wince as he slips out. “Up,” he says, helping Ed turn onto his side so that he can get up. “Let’s go for a shower, and then bed.” He bends down quickly to pick up a bottle of water, opening it and passing it to Ed first. Ed drinks half and passes the rest back to Roy. 

He doesn’t speak until they’re in the bathroom, standing under a spray of warm water. Ed’s hands are still on Roy’s body like he can’t quite bear to stop touching, which is not too far from the truth. “What we did? What you did?” He says, glancing up at Roy though his eyelashes, almost shyly. “That was good.” 

A beat passes and Roy grins at him, genuine delight on his face. “I’m glad you liked it, darling. Do you have any other requests?” 

“Well,” Ed says, feigning thoughtfulness, like this hadn’t occurred to him ages ago. “You’re a flame alchemist. Technically you can manipulate oxygen, can’t you?” 

“No.” Roy dunks his head in the shower and plugs his fingers into his ears:

“C’mon Roy, don’t be a weenie. You’re really good at it! I’ll be fine!” 

“Not a chance, it’s not happening.” 

“Aw,” Ed pouts, but he can’t quite suppress the smile at the look on Roy’s face. “Even if I said please?” 

“No. Idiot.” 

“Love you too, Roy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kotosk, Evan and Mello for putting up with me and for helping me read through this when I got needy. I really do appreciate it <3


End file.
